Uma vida a dois
by Pati Mello
Summary: Eles vão contar como vivem, seu dia a dia, suas brigas, suas paixões. Uma matéria que vai enlouquecer todos os irmãos Weasley.
1. NA IMPORTANTE!

N/A IMPORTANTISSIMO E ABSOLUTAMENTE FUNDAMENTAL PARA QUEM QUER LER ESSA FANFIC

Oi gente! Essa é a minha segunda fic publicada. A primeira foi Agora percebi que ela existe e era H/G (a propaganda é a alma do negócio, heheheheh).

Antes de começarem a ler essa D/G, é importante que saibam que não acredito que eles possam realmente ficar juntos, tampouco os aprovo. Minha beta reader Liége Jorgens (com quem tenho um site chamado ) costuma dizer que são resquícios D/G que tenho desde que comecei a ler fanfics, mas isso não importa agora. O que quero que saibam é que essa fic é mais uma mistura de tudo que já li sobre D/G por aí. As personalidades deles nem são exatamente o que eu acho que sejam, mas é assim que os autores os vêem nas suas historias, ou pelo menos é o que eu capto delas.

Gostaria que não me xingassem muito se a história estiver uma coisa horrorosa pq eu realmente não sei muito sobre esse casal. Escrevi isso tudo só pq as idéias simplesmente pularam da minha cabeça e se eu não as tirasse dali, elas sairiam por conta própria e isso não seria bom.

E pra finalizar (finalmente, heheheh), gostaria de deixar bem claro que nada disso é meu, é tudo da JK (menos os sobrinhos da Gina, eca né, heheheheh) e se não fosse ela criar todo esse povo, nada disso seria possivel. Ave Rowling!!! Ah! Essa fic foi inspirada, como eu já mencionei acima, em todas as fics D/G que estão por aí, mas especialmente na fic Sete Dias e na fic Manual de Sobrevivência com Virgínia Weasley e peço que nenhuma das autoras me processe ou algo assim pq a minha intenção foi das melhores.

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem da historia e comentem.

Mil beijos

Pati Mello

PS: As partes em itálicos são referentes ao que eles estão escrevendo; o resto é o que eles estão conversando...


	2. Começando uma matéria Ou não

Uma vida a dois

Por Gina Weasley

Quinta-feira, 20 de dezembro – 22:30

Se um dia me dissessem que eu me apaixonaria por Draco Malfoy, eu riria até morrer.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

- Cale a boca e me deixe escrever!

- Calminha ruiva! Não precisa se exaltar

Draco é o ser humano mais irritante que já conheci em toda a minha vida...

- Você também não é uma doçura de pessoa, sabia?

- Que parte de "cale a boca" você não entendeu?

Sem contar que ele sempre foi um completo antagonista do meu sonho de consumo: Harry Potter.

- Pottinho, hein? Sonho de consumo?

- Bom, você tem que admitir que ele era lindo.

- Não mais do que eu.

- E bem mais modesto que você

- Quer dizer que se ele ainda estivesse vivo, você estaria com ele agora?

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas vocês namoraram. Nem acredito que beijo a mesma boca que já tocou os lábios do Potter.

- Nem acredito que beijo a mesma boca que já tocou os lábios da Parkinson.

- Ela beijava bem.

- Ela tinha cara de buldogue.

- Mas beijava bem

- Se é assim, o Harry também beijava bem.

- Não melhor do que eu.

- Eu já mencionei que ele era mais modesto que você?

Além do mais, Draco é arrogante, egocêntrico, debochado e...

- Me avise quando for para eu me sentir ofendido.

- Será possível que você nunca vai parar de me interromper?

- Não!

- Draco, eu realmente preciso escrever essa matéria. O que quer aqui me atrapalhando?

- Bom, em primeiro lugar, isso aqui não é lugar para você escrever sua matéria.

- E onde quer que eu escreva?

- Na mesa do escritório. É para isso que servem as mesas. Os sofás servem para outras coisas. Nunca te ensinaram isso?

- Então porque gnomos você colocou este sofá aqui no escritório?

- É importante termos um sofá em frente a lareira. Você mesma usa o tempo todo. Agora vá para a mesa, sim?

- Tudo bem, vou para a mesa...Satisfeito? Agoradeixe-me continuar a escrever.

Tudo que for relatado durante as próximas linhas será fruto de sete dias de convivência entre mim e Draco Malfoy e será utilizado para provar para a maioria das pessoas que ainda não acredita que estamos juntos que isso é, sim, possivel. Eu não as culpo por não acreditarem nisso, afinal de contas, Draco é completamente intragável.

- Hem, hem...

- O que foi agora?

- Se vai ficar falando mal de mim nessa matéria, eu me vejo no direito de escrever essa coisa junto com você.

- E porque quer fazer isso agora? Eu te convidei semana passada e você se recusou.

- Isso é porque achei que você ia desistir, mas percebi que vai continuar teimando. Me diz, porque aceitou a proposta daquela loira maluca?

- Não fale assim da Luna! Eu aceitei porque achei que seria interessante que os leitores soubessem como é a rotina de um casal.

- O problema é que geralmente essas matérias são escritas sobre pessoas comuns e, caso você não tenha reparado –_ i>meu amor /i>_ – não nos enquadramos na lista dos "casais mais normais do Mundo Mágico".

- Justamente por isso! Caso você não tenha reparado – i>_querido /i>_ – eu trabalho para O Pasquim. Você mesmo cansa de dizer que é uma revista que visa o esquisito. O que é mais esquisito que Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy vivendo sob o mesmo teto?

- Tudo bem. Reconheço que isso daria um furo de reportagem.

- Já deu! Lembra quando viemos morar juntos?

- E como! Rita Skeeter escreveu um artigo de três paginas!

- Tivemos que ficar dentro de casa durante dias só para não precisarmos dar entrevistas e o Profeta Diário fez o maior números de vendas dos últimos dez anos. Viu só como vai ser interessante escrever sobre nós.

- Ta bom. Mas se você vai falar mal de mim por aí, eu pelo menos quero estar presente pra ler antes do resto da população e ter a oportunidade de revelar coisas sobre você também.

- Eu sabia que você ia aceitar. Isso vai ser incrível!!!

- Não precisa se emocionar assim. Façamos o seguinte: eu escrevo o primeiro dia, você o segundo e assim por diante.

- Mas e quanto ao sétimo dia?

- Escrevemos juntos. O que acha?

* * *

Bom gente, espero que gostem da fic e mandem reviews! Farei o possivel para responder a todos, ok:? Mil bjos


	3. 1º dia

1º DIA

_Sexta-feira, 21 de dezembro – 23:00 _

_Uma coisa que qualquer garota deveria perguntar ao namorado antes de aceitar morar com ele é como ele dorme. E só porque eu sou boazinha, vou contar a vocês, queridas leitoras, como Draco Malfoy vai para a cama. /i _

- Hei! Você não tem o direito de dizer isso.

- Tenho sim! A matéria é minha, escrevo nela o que eu bem entender.

- Mas é invasão de privacidade!

- No momento que você aceitou ter sua vida relatada n´O Pasquim, aprovou cada invasão de privacidade.

- Tudo bem, mas amanhã é o meu dia de escrever. Acredite, Weasley, você vai se arrepender.

- Humpf...

_Então, sabem toda aquela história de Malfoys são pessoas frias? Tudo verdade -literalmente. Estamos em dezembro e mesmo com a neve caindo lá fora, ele consegue dormir só com um calção. Eu fico completamente enrolada em mil cobertores durante a noite enquanto aquela geladeira ambulante dispensa até mesmo os lençóis. Conseqüência? Não podemos ficar muito próximos no inverno porque, ou ele passa calor, ou eu passo frio. _

- Mas você também é exagerada. Nunca vi ninguém dormir com três edredons e dois cobertores de uma só vez. Você nem aparece na cama! Fica só essa montanha de panos do meu lado.

- Você não gosta de encantar a casa para que a temperatura aumente. O que quer que eu faça? Pegue um resfriado?

_Mesmo assim, admito que é muito bom acordar e vê-lo dormindo. Ele tem uma respiração pesada, mas calma ao mesmo tempo. Parece um anjo quando dorme. Pena que é só quando dorme._

- Eu sabia que as três primeiras frases estavam muito delicadas. Você tinha que me esculachar, não é?

- Ora, o que eu posso fazer? É verdade!

_Hoje foi nosso último dia de trabalho. Depois começam as férias de fim de ano. Acordamos (no sofá), tomamos banho e fomos trabalhar. Nos encontramos no centro de Londres para almoçarmos juntos em um fabuloso restaurante italiano. Foi uma pena que tivemos que sair de lá quase que instantaneamente pois o Draco, é claro, precisava fazer das suas. _

- Achei aquilo um absurdo! Nunca mais voltaremos naquele lixo

- Draco, você xingou o garçom.

- Ele estava olhando para o seu decote!

- Não estava não!

- Estava sim! E, aliás, nunca mais quero ver você com aquela roupa!

- Não tinha nada demais com o meu vestido!

- Aquilo era um vestido? Achei que fosse um lenço.

- Há há há... muito engraçadinho. Você está ficando paranóico. Agora pare com isso e deixe-me escrever pois estou morta de sono e quero terminar logo isso para poder dormir.

_Depois daquele projeto de almoço, fomos trabalhar. Quando chegamos em casa eram quase sete da noite. Ainda estávamos brigados por causa do que aconteceu no restaurante, então fui tomar banho enquanto ele foi para o escritório terminar sei lá o que do ministério._

_Quando saí do chuveiro, ainda de roupão e cabelos pingando fui até a cozinha e, céus, aquela visão acabaria com qualquer raiva que eu poderia estar sentindo_. /i

- Não! Você não vai publicar isso!

- Ah, vou sim! Aquela imagem foi impagável.

_Se vocês ainda vêem Draco Malfoy como um ex-futuro Comensal da Morte, certamente esqueceriam deste detalhe ao presenciarem aquela cena. Ele estava arrumando um jantar para dois. A mesa estava decorada com a prataria mais linda, taças de vinho de cristal e os guardanapos delicadamente dobrados. Pediu comida italiana para compensar nosso almoço tumultuado! Ele não é maravilhoso? Nem preciso comentar o que aconteceu depois. Sou muito fraca para bebida e ele sabe disso. _

- Tudo bem. Agora você apaga tudo isso e vem dormir.

- De jeito nenhum. Essa parte ficou muito boa. Tenho que terminar antes.

- Não acha que já me humilhou o suficiente?

- Na verdade não.

_Mas não fiquem pensando que Draco é um doce de pessoa o tempo todo. Na maior parte das vezes ele é frio, displicente, calculista, e muitas outras coisas que não fazem parte do "príncipe encantado ideal", mas não posso fazer nada, afinal de contas, sempre que sonhamos muito com algo, acabamos nos apaixonando pelo perfil totalmente oposto. Acreditem é assim. Aconteceu comigo e mesmo tendo que suportar todos os defeitos daquele loiro aguado, eu o amo._

- Bom, é isso! Chega por hoje. Amanhã é o seu dia.

- Nossa! Mal posso esperar – comentou ele com ironia.

- Você é um idiota – disse Gina virando para o outro lado.

Depois disso o quarto ficou em um completo silêncio por muito tempo. O vento passava pela janela aberta e balançava as cortinas delicadamente. Gina encolheu-se mais na cama e puxou os cobertores tentando pegar no sono.

- É verdade? – perguntou ele.

- O que? – indagou ela sonolenta.

- O que você mencionou agora a pouco...

- Que você é um idiota? – perguntou ela se virando e dando um sorriso divertido – Claro que sim!

- Não! Não essa parte. Me refiro à parte em que você falou que me ama. É verdade?

Gina encarou, por alguns segundos, aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos que agora pareciam vivos de expectativa e respondeu com a voz rouca:

- Cada palavra.

(N/A: gente! Queria me desculpar por não fazer notas mais simpáticas e com mais conteúdo, mas é que hj -28/01- é meu níver -e, portanto, espero mtas reviews de presente - então tá cheio de telefonemas e pessoas mandando mensagens e tal, sem contar que acho que consegui pegar uma gripe, então nem to mto animada. E tb, a fic tá no comecinho. Espero que estejam gostando. EWspero reviews de todos. Mil bjos)


	4. 2º dia

(N/A: gente! To mto doente, vcs não tão entendendo. Quase desmaiei no mecado ontem, mas hj ateh q dei uma melhoradinha. Mesmo assim estou postando esse cap pq prometi pra vcs né. Espero que gostem. Agradecimentos no final...Bjos)

* * *

2º DIA

_Sábado, 22 de dezembro – 22:00_

Se é que algum idiota vai ler esta porcaria, vou descrever um dos piores dias da minha vida.

- Ora! Não exagere! Nosso dia foi bem agradável.

- Errado! O seu dia foi agradável, o meu foi um pesadelo.

Hoje entramos de férias. Férias de fim de ano são muito boas pois pode-se ficar em casa, na cama, sem fazer nada...ou melhor, fazendo várias coisas...

- EI! Você não pode publicar isso!

- Porque não? É verdade! E mais: você não pode me proibir de dizer nada pois hoje é meu dia... eu falei que você iria se arrepender.

Gina bufou. O escritório estava frio naquela noite.

- Você, pelo menos, podia terminar isso lá na cama. – pediu, manhosa, enquanto beijava o pescoço do loiro.

- Cama não é lugar de se escrever. – disse ele ignorando os carinhos – E você está aqui porque quer. Vá dormir se está com frio.

- De jeito nenhum – disse Gina revoltada, parando de beija-lo e sentando-se na mesa – Vou ficar aqui e ler tudo que você escrever aí.

- Você quem sabe.

Acordamos relativamente cedo para um sábado. Eram quase nove da manhã. Já mencionei que gosto das férias pois pode-se ficar na cama até tarde, mas hoje isto não aconteceu. E pior: quando finalmente eu achei que teríamos um tempo só para nós sem garçons tarados ou vestidos apertados Gina apareceu com aquela idéia.

- Acho uma gracinha você querer um tempo só pra nós. Eu também quero, mas não podíamos desrespeitar a tradição.

- Dane-se a tradição! Minha saúde física e psicológica é muito mais importante!

"Vamos para a Toca enfeitar a árvore de natal" disse ela. Não sei o que me fez aceitar a proposta, mas quando ela entrou toda contente com aquela bandeja de café da manhã no quarto, vestindo apenas a minha camisa (que, por acaso, custou muito caro e ela sujou de geléia de morango) eu imaginei que ela quisesse alguma coisa. E agora começo a desconfiar que ela tenha colocado algum tipo de poção para persuasão na comida. Achei aquele suco de abóbora com um gosto muito estranho.

- Não é verdade! Não coloquei nada no seu suco. O problema é que não me dou muito bem na cozinha. E o café da manhã foi só um jeito carinhoso de começarmos as férias.

- Sei...me engana que eu gosto.

Eram onze e vinte quando aparatamos naquela coisa que ela chama de casa. O pior de tudo é que toda a família dela estava lá porque aqueles irmãos sanguinários dela resolveram, também, respeitar a tradição e levar seus parceiros e filhotes para decorar a arvore de natal. Até hoje eu não entendo porque os pais dela não tiveram um ou dois filhos que é o normal. Porque tiveram que produzir aqueles brutamontes?

- Brutamontes eram aqueles Crabbe e Goyle que andavam escoltando você em Hogwarts. Meus irmãos são incapazes de praticar qualquer violência.

- Ah! Claro! E eu sou filho do Dumbledore.

Ao meio dia fomos almoçar. Devo admitir a Sra. Weasley preparou um almoço excelente. É uma pena que Gina não tenha puxado por ela.

- Também não precisa falar assim. Tudo bem que eu não tenho a mão da minha mãe, mas é que também nunca pratiquei muito.

- Acho que você não conseguiria nem se praticasse.

- Ah! Nem vem! As minhas torradas hoje de manhã estavam boas.

- Você comprou aquelas torradas.

- Você é um insensível!

- Sou sincero. Sabia que a sinceridade é a base para um relacionamento?

- A delicadeza também é muito importante.

- Pois é...não se pode ter tudo.

Depois almoço fomos todos montar a maldita arvore de natal. Foi algo tenebroso. Esqueci-me de mencionar que os irmão de Gina não gostam muito de mim e, pelo que percebi, as famílias deles também não e todos pareciam sinceramente motivados a me esquartejar.

Gui sem dúvida é o irmão mais estranho de todos com aqueles cabelos compridos e aquele brinco estranho na orelha. Ele se casou com Fleur Delacour. Nunca imaginei que ela poderia descer a um nível tão baixo. Um Weasley! Sinceramente!

- Você também está com uma Weasley.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso.

- Você é um grosso!

- Você nunca reclamou disso.

Gui e Fleur tem uma filhinha chamada Rachel. Ela acabou de fazer dez anos. Ano que vem irá para Hogwarts. É uma garotinha ruiva, mas com os olhos azuis da mãe.

Carlinhos está vivendo com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha querida prima Nimphadora Tonks. Pelo que Gina me contou, ela teve um caso com aquele lobisomem, Remus Lupin, que foi nosso professor de DCAT, mas depois que ele morreu foi Carlinhos quem a consolou. Eles não têm filhos, graças a Merlin! Nem sei o que poderia dar da cruza daquela biruta com o cara dos dragões.

- Você fala como se todos na minha família fossem anormais.

- E não são?

- Claro que não! Que absurdo! Na minha opinião são todos umas graças.

- A família é sua, você não pode opinar.

E aí temos o que eu chamo de evolução da família. Ou pelo menos alguém que se encontra num patamar um pouco acima dos demais: Percy. Ele é o único naquele coviu de ruivos que tem algo na cabeça...

- Hem hem...

...além da Gina, claro.

Percy também trabalha no ministério e acho que é o único Weasley que não tem vontade de quebrar meus ossos toda a vez que me vê. De fato ele é até bem simpático se descontarmos o fato de que ele é um metido a almofadinhas barato e ruivo.

Ele está casado com Penélope Cleanwater e tem um filho de seis anos chamado Robert; ruivo, mas parece que tem futuro.

E então temos aquelas pestes chamadas Fred e Jorge. São dois seres irresponsáveis que não tem a mínima capacidade de serem bruxos de respeito algum dia. Jamais algum ministério os levará a sério. São perfeitos idiotas que só sabem fazer logros. São ridículos! E o pior de tudo é que tem filhos. Isso mesmo. Casaram-se com Angelina Johnson e Alicia Sppinett e agora têm dois pivetinhos chamados Bred e Brock. Só não me perguntem quem é filho de quem porque ambos são ruivos e muito parecidos. Nasceram no mesmo dia, mês e ano. É patético.

E por último, mas não menos entediante, temos Rony. É, sem dúvida, o pior Weasley de todos. Mas tudo bem que ele me detesta, afinal, a recíproca é verdadeira. Ele está casado com a Granger. Tem uma filha chamada Kathleen (homenagem a JK) também ruiva que tem três anos e parece ser tão ou mais metida a sabe-tudo que a mãe.

- Sabe, apesar das ofensas, achei uma gracinha você ter falado da minha família aí.

- Não se anime. Só escrevi tudo isso pra que os leitores saibam onde é que eu fui me enfiar.

Já era cinco da tarde quando a Sra. Weasley trouxe chá com biscoitos e bolo para lancharmos. Já disse e repito: é uma pena que Gina não saiba cozinhar como a mãe. Nós gastaríamos bem menos com restaurantes ou pedidos por coruja. E porque de tudo isso? Porque ela simplesmente não quer ter elfos domésticos aqui em casa! Se tivéssemos alguns teríamos bem menos problemas.

- Já expliquei mil vezes que não gosto de submeter nenhum tipo de ser a trabalho escravo.

- Aquela Granger virou mesmo a sua cabeça com aquele projeto de lei inútil.

- Não é inútil! Aposto que logo, logo ele será aprovado e todos os serão melhor tratados.

- Eu simplesmente não compreendo. Não foi um deles que matou aquele amigo de vocês? O fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black? Lembro-me dele gargalhando quando chegou a minha mansão dizendo que os planos estava dando certo. Você deveria detestar elfos.

- Quando Harry melhorou daquela depressão que teve, me contou que Dumbledore disse a ele que Monstro foi o que os bruxos fizeram dele; que o abandono e desprezo poderiam fazer aquilo com qualquer um. Se Harry, que foi o maior prejudicado, perdoou Monstro, porque eu não perdoaria?

- E lá vem o Santo Potter de novo. Tsc tsc tsc…Não estou a fim falar dele. Deixe-me escrever.

Então, eu comecei a achar que estava tudo muito calmo. Quero dizer, já estávamos lá há mais de seis horas e eu permanecia com todas as partes do meu (lindo) corpo no lugar; aquilo não podia ser normal. Foi então que aconteceu: fui atingido por uma dúzia de bombas de bosta que até agora não sei como bateram em mim tão rápido, mas sei que foi trabalho daqueles pestes filhos dos gêmeos. Quem mais teria aquele enorme estoque de logros?

- Não era pra acertar você. O alvo real era o Percy, mas você estava conversando com ele e os meninos erraram o alvo!

- Ah, claro! Eles também são crianças inofensivas, certo? E eu sou enteado da McGonagall.

Mas não foi só aquilo. Inocência minha pensar que a tortura havia acabado. Gui me pediu para pendurar uma bola em um galho mais alto da árvore pois ele estava sem sua varinha e eu sou particularmente bom em feitiços, mas não sei como, fui parar dentro da bola. Fiquei pendurado lá por muito tempo antes que conseguissem reverter o encanto. Depois disso viemos embora. Já era tarde.

- Você tem que admitir que foi muito engraçado.

- Claro! É uma graça quando você não é a vítima.

- Sabia que esse logro fui eu que inventei? No meu sexto ano, em Hogwarts.

- Bom saber que você compactuou com isso.

- Eu não compactuei! Criei o logro e admito que queria testa-lo em você, mas isso foi quando eu ainda te detestava.

- Ah é? – perguntou ele enquanto a segurava pelas pernas e a mantinha presa sobre os ombros.

- Draco! Me solta seu maluco! O que pretende fazer? – gritava ela enquanto batia nas costas do loiro. Certa hora ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio na subida da escada.

- Calminha grifinória! Vai acabar me derrubando. – disse ele enquanto a jogava na cama sem o mínimo de cuidado. – Agora..onde estávamos?

- Eu estava rindo da sua cara por ter caído naquele logro.

- Ah sim! E aí falou que me detestava. – disse ele deslizando por cima dela – Ainda detesta?

- Não – respondeu ela entorpecida – Não mais...

* * *

**Gente!**

Taí mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Amo mto vcs!

**Angelina Michelle: **Que bom que vc ficou fascinada. Adorei ter escrito uma fic que causou esse efeito em você. Espero que continue assim, né? AH! Concorpdo plenamente contigo: O Draco é realmente tudo de bom, hehehe. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**Kle: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Primeto postar logo o próximo. Bjos

**Princesa Chi: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Quando vc falou de "Cruel Intentions" eu fui conferir se ja tinha lido e lembrei-me que li sim. Aquela fic é realmente muito bom. Estou realmente sentindo a mesma linha. Que bom que vc está gostando!!! Bjos

**Miaka-ELA: **Nossa! O meu maior medo na fic é que ela tivesse ficado uma droga. Estou mais tranquila agora que vc disse que não está. Aliás, a cada coment fico mais confiante. Obrigada pelo seu! Estou tentando deixar o Draco o mais sarcástico possivel, espero que de certo! O que achou da revanche do Draco? Bjos

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Que bom que vc gostou. Obrigada pelos elogios! O que você achou desse capítulo? Prometo mandar mais logo, hehehe. Bjos


	5. 3º dia

N/A: OIE! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e, se puderem, comentem pra mim saber o que estão achando pq sou leiga no assunto D/G. Gostaria muito de saber as opiniões de vcs. Ah! Agradecimentos para as almas caridosas que se prestaram a comentar no final. Aproveitem o capítulo. Bjos

3º DIA

_Domingo, 23 de dezembro – 21:50_

_Esse dia vai ser realmente pequeno já que domingo é o pior e mais chato dia da semana._

- Eu gosto de domingo.

- Porque você tem que ir contra a primeira frase do dia, Draco?

- Estou só emitindo minha opinião. Não precisa se zangar.

- Humpf!

_Não se faz nada de útil no domingo. As lojas estão fechadas, as pessoas em casa, as ruas desertas e você acaba acordando tarde e ficando na cama até mais tarde ainda. É simplesmente um dia inútil._

- Eu gosto muito domingo.

- Isso é porque você é um mandrião.

- Isso não é verdade! Eu apenas aprecio o ócio.

- Preguiçoso!

_A única coisa que é realmente interessante no domingo é quando se pode ir ao parque. Geralmente as pessoas que não são preguiçosas vão ao parque nos domingos levando sus filhos e fazendo piqueniques muito divertidos._

_O problema é que o Senhor Eu-Aprecio-OÓcio aqui não gosta de fazer piqueniques no parque aos domingos. Então, ficamos os dois em casa comendo sem parar ( porque só o que se faz aos domingos é comer) e engordando a cada minuto. Eu já mencionei que domingo é um porre?_

- Eu já mencionei que gosto de domingo?

- Seu insuportável!

_Hoje de manhã acordamos as 10:30. Ficamos meia hora conversando e..._

- Eu não chamaria de "conversar" o que ficamos fazendo

- DRACO!

- Adoro ver você corada.

- Debochado!

_...e então resolvi fazer algo mais útil e tomar um banho. Quando dei por mim Draco já estava invadindo o box e daí nos deparamos com mais um problema: ele detesta água quente; o banho que ele sempre toma é frio._

- Isso é uma mentira deslavada! A temperatura da água com a qual eu tomo banho está sempre relativamente emparelhada padrões normais apesar de, no verão, ser um pouco mais refrescante. Você que insiste em se escaldar naquele chuveiro.

- A minha água é morninha!

- Você só pode estar brincando! Aquela água hoje de manhã derreteria as geleiras polares

- Que exagero. Não estava tão ruim assim, afinal de contas, você continuou lá.

- Digamos que não era exatamente com a temperatura da água que eu estava preocupado naquela hora.

- Hey! Já não pedi pra você parar de falar essas coisas?

- J� mas só farei isso quando você parar de ficar um pimentão toda vez que falo. Assim, quando a coisa perder a graça eu paro.

- Você é pérfido! Não cansa de ser tão cruel?

- Não...

_Durante a tarde não fizemos nada de muito interessante. Hermione apareceu na lareira para conversarmos um pouco, mas Draco foi tão arrogante com ela que minha cunhada foi embora._

_Mais tarde, pegamos alguns panfletos de vagens pra decidirmos para onde iríamos depois das festas de fim de ano. O problema é que até nisso discordamos, e discordamos feio. Ele quer ir para a Alemanha, eu, para a Flórida. Até hoje não entendo como conseguimos ficar juntos._

- Bom...é que tem toda a atração sexual nessa nossa relação. Isso ajuda bastante. Brigamos, transamos e por aí vai.

- EI! Pare já com isso! Está me deixando envergonhada de novo.

- Agora é que não vou parar...

_Já eram 9 da noite quando decidimos passar 10 dias em Paris. Não que gostemos muito desta coisa romântica de Paris, mas nunca se sabe o que os ares da cidade luz podem trazer._

- Ora...sabemos sim: sexo!

- Você realmente tirou o dia para me deixar constrangida!

- De maneira alguma! Eu não perderia meu precioso tempo com isso. Tirei o dia para outra coisa. – disse ele, abraçando-a por trás e começando a beija-la na curva alva do pescoço.

- Ah é? – indagou ela, provocante enquanto atirava a pena e o pergaminho longe, indo os dois parar nos pés da cama. - E pra que você tirou o dia?

- Pra lhe mostrar porque eu adoro os domingos...

* * *

N/A: Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e, aos que estão fazendo a bondade de comentar, aí vão agradecimentos especiais, hehe...Bjoa a todos 

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Obrigada pelos elogios e por estar lendo a fic. Espero que continue amando, heheheh. Bjos

**Miaka-ELA: **Como está o humor negro do Draco? Vou nomear vc minha avaliadora de humor negro, o que acha? Hehehehhe...Obrigada por comentar. Bjos**Lina Khane **

**Athos: **Nossa! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a sua disposição pra ler a fic mesmo podre de cansada e de comentar mais ainda! Realmente, reformas são um horror, hehehhehe. Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu deu uma conferida nas vírgulas pra ver o que tava errado e encontrei 3 faltando. O estranho eh q no meu pc elas não tão faltando, só no site mesmo. Deve ser culpa do sistema mesmo. L . Ah! Que bom que vc leu "Agora percebi que ela existe" e valeu pelo comentário (mesmo que tenha sido feito aqui, heheheh). Vou continuar sim me inspirando em várias coisas pra escrever. Inclusive, estou escrevendo duas fics agora que partiram de inspirações das mais diversas. Claro que depois eu não gostei muito, apaguei várias coisas e mudei quase 100, mas a idéia inicial foram outras fics e um episódio de Malhação (que eu detesto, por sinal) que me aventurei a assistir aki em casa, hehehehhe. Quando eu postar, espero que vc leia e goste. Até l� continua lendo e comentando essa fic, heheheh. Bjos

**Princesa ****Chi: **Que bom que gostouu da visitinha do Draco. Espero que esse capítulo tb tenha te agradado. Obrigada pelos elogios e podexa que vou postar o próximo capítulo daqui alguns dias. Bjos

**Gina C. Malfoy: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que vc estpá gostando da fic. Eu não curto D/G, por isso é mto bom saber a opinião de alguém que curte de verdade. Espero que eu esteja conseguindo retratar bem o casal. O que achou desse capítulo? Bjos

**SuZi Loka:** Obrigada por seu comentário! Eu sempre tive medo de escrever comédia pois acho muito difícil fazer as pessoas rirem. Que bom que vc gostou! Pode deixar que continuarei escrevendo. Aqui o capítulo está abrindo normal. Talvez seja problema na página. As vezes fica tudo meio doido mesmo. Espero que tudo se resolva. Bjos


	6. 4º dia

(N/A: Ok, são 04/06 da madrugada e eu estou tendo uma semana mto mto mto cheia. Meu corpo e minha cabeça estão cansados e amanhã eu vou pra um curso num hotel e só volto domingo a noite, portanto, só estou postando esse capítulo praque vcs não esqueçam da fic, heheheh. Ah, eu geralmente deixo agradecimentos especiais no final, mas com as minhas tarefas não pude deixar nada hj. ME PERDOEM! Juro por Merlin que na próxima atualização eu posto em dobro, t�? Amo vcs!)

* * *

4º DIA

_Segunda-feira, 24 de dezembro – 23:00_

_Lembram quando eu disse que iria relatar o pior dia da minha vida anteontem? Pois é...é muito difícil ter que admitir, mas eu estava errado! O pior dia da minha vida foi hoje!_

- Não mesmo! Hoje foi um dos dias mais legais do ano.

- Não vou discutir. Nós nunca vamos concordar com isso.

_24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Sabem onde estamos? N´A Toca! Não me perguntem o que me fez vir para c�, pois eu simplesmente não sei, mas tenho certeza que Gina tem perfeito domínio sobre poções de persuasão. O professor Snape fez um bom trabalho em Hogwarts._

- Pra sua informação, Poções era a matéria em que eu ia pior na escola como qualquer bom grifinório já que o Snape nos detestava.

- Isso é porque Grifinórios são pessoas detestáveis.

- Você não me detesta!

- É...e só eu sei o quanto me envergonho disso.

_Acordamos as 8:00 da manhã! Gina certamente não sabe o significado de férias. Deve ser porque sempre teve que trabalhar pra ajudar a sustentar a família._

- Eu nunca trabalhei antes de terminar a escola, t�? Meus pais sempre disseram que trabalho é para adultos e nós deveríamos estudar para conseguirmos ter um bom emprego no futuro. – disse Gina.

- Nossa! Beleza de emprego esse o seu: escritora d´O Pasquim.

- Eu acho ótimo. Sempre gostei de escrever.

- Pensei que fosse traumatizada por causa daquela coisa de diário.

- E eu sou. E se não se importa, não quero falar sobre isso.

_Hoje de manhã fomos até o Beco Diagonal fazer as compras de natal. O problema todo é que Gina tem quase duas dúzias de parentes para presentear e o idiota aqui ficou de carregador de embrulhos. O resultado? Passamos 10 horas naquele lugar achando presentes para todos. Mal deu tempo para almoçar e lanchar a tarde._

- Comemos todos os dias. O natal acontece só uma vez por ano

- O problema é que se você não comer todos os dias não vai viver para ter um natal.

_Depois que encontramos os presentes para aqueles pestes que Gina chama de sobrinhos, fomos almoçar. Nisso já era quase uma da tarde e posso dizer que a única coisa boa de ter ido ao Beco Diagonal foi poder comer algo que não fosse aquela gororoba que a Gina tenta cozinhar em casa._

- Você poderia parar de dizer que eu cozinho mal? As pessoas vão pensar que eu sou uma negação completa!

- E não é?

- Humpf!

_Durante a tarde fomos comprar os presentes dos irmãos dela. Tentei evitar que ela comprasse facas e chicotes, pois eu acabaria sendo a cobaia para conferirem se os objetos de tortura eram eficazes. Ainda bem que ela comprou apenas vassouras e livros. Não que eles não possam me dar vassouradas ou jogar livros na minha cabeça, mas pelo menos vou ter todas as partes do meu (belíssimo) corpo no lugar depois das tentativas de assassinato._

- Você vai fazer com que todos pensam que meus irmãos são assassinos sem piedade.

- Estou mentindo?

- Você é muito irritante!

- E você adora.

_Não que eu não goste do natal. O natal é uma boa época, pois sempre tem uns dias de férias e tal, mas não vejo sentido algum em decorar uma árvore, colocar presentes embaixo dela e abri-los depois disso. No fim das contas, se pensarmos bem, você não ganha os presentes. Você mesmo os compra já que o dinheiro que gasta comprando "lembrancinhas" para os outros, você vai acabar ganhando de volta em forma de presente o que é péssimo já que, se comprasse você mesmo o presente para você, não correria o risco de receber vestes de tamanho errado, nem coisas inúteis._

- Eu discordo completamente!

- Grande novidade...Vamos precisar conversar sobre isso?

- Eu acho que a moral do natal é justamente tentar fazer com que as pessoas fiquem felizes e dando presente a elas, você as faz feliz.

- Isso se ela conseguir encontrar um presente que a pessoa goste, o que é quase impossível.

- Só mesmo no seu caso. A questão é que o presente em si não importa, o que vale é a intenção.

- Guarde esse discursinho medíocre para os seus sobrinhos mortos de fome. Você sabe perfeitamente que o presente é a coisa mais importante.

- Pois não deveria ser assim. O natal deveria ser uma época em que as pessoas apenas quisessem aproveitar a companhia das pessoas que amam, e não essa coisa interesseira que se tornou.

- Exatamente! Você chegou bem onde eu queria! Porque, então, nós não ficamos lá em casa aproveitando a companhia um do outro, afinal, você mesmo disse que devemos nos unir a quem nos amamos.

- Ora, mas nós estamos juntos aqui também. E eu amo a minha família, portanto, preciso ficar com eles também.

- Certo, mas eu não amo eles, então não tenho a obrigação de continuar aqui.

- Certo, mas você me ama, então não pode sair porque eu estou aqui.

- Ok, Weasley, você venceu! Agora me deixa voltar a escrever, ta?

_Contudo, a coisa que eu mais repudio do natal é que aquela estranha mania dos trouxas de inventar que existe o tal do Papai Noel conseguiu afetar toda a civilização mágica também. Dá pra acreditar que chegamos ao mesmo nível de idiotice dos trouxas? É asqueroso! E pensar que foi tudo idéia daquela marca de bebida estranha deles..._

- Como era o nome mesmo Gina?

- Coca-cola.

- Isso mesmo, obrigado.

_...a tal da Coca-Cola. Tudo pra ganhar dinheiro. Até parece que se importam com essa coisa de compartilhar, amor, família. Tudo é puro capitalismo!_

- Agora me faça a gentileza de apagar tudo isso aí.

- Se você me der um bom motivo prometo pensar no seu caso.

- Draco, você não pode dizer pras criancinhas que Papai-Noel é invenção da Coca-Cola. Pra começo de conversa, eles acreditam no bom velhinho e depois, a idéia é trouxa, isso traumatiza qualquer um.

- Então acho que devo publicar. Já está na hora de saberem de onde vem desse circo todo.

- Mas você vai destruir o espírito de natal.

- Dane-se o espírito de natal. Me recuso a continuar compactuando com uma ridícula idéia trouxa.

- Mas e quanto a idéia de se unir as pessoas que amamos? Você mesmo concordou que a idéia do natal é essa.

- Exatamente! Não serei capaz de destruir o espírito de natal se as pessoas pensarem que ele é mais que uma espécie de Dumbledore de 200 quilos vestido de vermelho e presentes caros.

- Sabe, descontando a parte do Dumbledore, isso que você falou foi comovente. Nunca pensei que viveria pra ouvir você falar algo assim.

- Tem razão. O tal do espírito de natal deve estar me deixando desorientado.

_Muitos diriam que eu devo ter algum tipo de bloqueio em relação a essa época do ano porque não é normal alguém não se empolgar com o natal, mas eu diria apenas que, para mim, não passa de um dia qualquer._

_Agora me expliquem: como alguém como eu, que é indiferente a essa época do ano, se muda para A Toca para passar esse dia com Gina Weasley? Quero dizer, se eu não acho que seja uma data especial, porque não deixei Gina passar aqui e eu ficava em casa lendo alguma coisa ou planejando as férias? Porque tenho que agir como se ficar com ela hoje fosse algo realmente importante se não acho que o natal seja grande coisa?_

- Se chama amor, Malfoy.

- Se chama insanidade.

- E o que foi que eu disse?

_Seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo comigo, devo dizer que, apesar de ser aterrorizante, não é tão ruim assim. Não que eu não fique incomodado com a perspectiva de ter que acordar amanhã e dar de cara com todas aquelas cabeças vermelhas no café da manhã, mas, não sei porque, não estou me importando muito com isso. Geralmente eu ficaria imaginando que arma eles usariam para me esquartejar, mas aí penso que ter meu (incrível) corpo cortado em pedacinhos seria melhor do que ficar longe dessa ruivinha, afinal de contas, pra que ter meu corpo inteiro se não posso aproxim�-lo do dela?_

- Draco, isso foi...foi...

- Você disse que se chama amor...

* * *

(N/A: Considerem o fato de que eu escrevi esse capítulo lá pelo 27 de dezembro e, portanto, ainda tinha o "espirito de natal" muito presente em mim para pensar em algo menos improvável, ok? Hehhehehe. Please, deixem reviews, sim?Responderei todas as atrasadas e as novas semana que vem...Bjos a todos) 


	7. 5º dia

N/A: E aqui estou eu de novo! Fiz meu curso no fim de semana passado, passei uns dias na praia e fui xingada até a morte pelo meu pai pq queria voltar pra casa pra poder fazer algumas coisas pendentes E postar a fic pra vcs...Viram só quais foram minhas prioridades? Então, espero que vcs comentem o capítulo, pois depois das brigas com o papy, eu fiquei carente de comentários...mas podem xingar se quiserem viu? vindo de vcs tudo é lucro, hahahaha...Além do mais, algo me diz que vou ter meu record de xingamentos depois desse cap.

Bom, chega de torrar a paciencia de vcs. Agradecimentos no final. Boa leitura...Bjos

* * *

5º DIA 

_Terça-feira, 25 de dezembro – 22:58_

_Essa época do ano é fabulosa! Tudo é tão divertido! Parece que as coisas estão mais coloridas, e uma paz alegre contagia todos os lugares. Os dias parecem ter uma magia nova e especial e a todo o momento você acha que não haverá nada melhor. Hoje não foi diferente._

Houve um longo silêncio depois que Gina escreveu essa frase no caderno. A neve caía lá fora. Eles estavam no escritório sentados no tapete persa, em frente à lareira acesa. Gina recostada no corpo de Draco que, por sua vez, apoiava as costas no sofá com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dela.

Perdeu a inspiração, foi?

Não. -respondeu a ruiva - Sei exatamente o que vou escrever a seguir. Tenho muito que relatar.

Então o que está esperando?

Você. Escrevi cinco frases inteiras com direito a pontos de exclamação, conjunções aditivas e palavras como paz e alegria. Essa é a hora em que você me interrompe e diz que está tudo uma chatice, que essa é a época do ano mais desagradável e tediosa que você presenciou em muito tempo e declara a sua repugnância por tudo que a felicidade representa. Pode começar - disse Gina cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de paisagem.

Infelizmente não posso fazer isso.

E porque não?

Porque concordo com cada sílaba do que você escreveu aí...exceto pela parte que diz - ele revirou os olhos e fez voz de ciança - "essa época do ano é fabulosa"-desfez a voz - claro...disso eu discordo...o dia das bruxas é muito melhor.

Ta bom, vou entender isso como um deboche.

_Acordamos n´A Toca. Deviam ser umas 9 da manhã. Depois de nos vestirmos, descemos e fomos até a árvore de natal. Todos também tinham acabado de acordar e as crianças já tinham começado a abrir os presentes. Pareciam realmente encantadas com tudo._

Gina fez mais uma pausa, e Draco perguntou:

Por que parou de novo?

Estou esperando você começar a falar sobre como meus sobrinhos são babões mortos de fome que se encantam por presentes idiotas.

E porque eu diria isso?

Você está de brincadeira, né?

_Acho que acertamos na hora de escolhermos os presentes. Todos pareciam bem animados com o que ganharam, assim como eu._

_Carlinhos me deu uma pena de cauda de fênix. Do Gui, recebi um cinto de couro de dragão. Hermione e Rony compraram um belo porta retrato folheado a ouro e os gêmeos me presentearam com um novo estoque de bombas de bosta e alguns doces da dedosdemel. Ah! E mamãe, claro, tricotou um sweter de lã bordô com um grande G dourado no meio. Acho que o natal não seria a mesma coisa sem os tricôs de Molly Weasley, até Draco ganhou um. É verde, com um D prateado no centro._

Certo, essa é sua deixa.

O que quer dizer- perguntou ele entediado.

Draco, você está lendo o que estou escrevendo?

Aham. O que tem?

Bom, agora você deveria estar comentado que o sweter que estou vestindo é ridículo, que minha mãe não tem imaginação porque sempre faz um desses pra cada filho e que você nunca vai usar o que ganhou.

Bem, não posso dizer que vou trabalhar com aquela coisa de lã, mas devo admitir que ele é bem quente. Se eu estivesse passando frio pensaria na possibilidade.

Essa é a parte em que eu fico irritada, certo?

Não sei...mas acho que você está linda com esse sweter.

Gina o encarou temerosa.

Você me dá medo as vezes.

_O último presente que abri foi uma grande surpresa já que, como Draco não vê sentido no natal, eu imaginei que ele não fosse comprar presente algum. Era um anel cravejado de diamantes e deve ter sido realmente caro. Ele esclareceu a mim (e a todos que já estavam de boca aberta) que não era nenhum tipo de compromisso ou algo assim, mas que achou que o anel combinava comigo. Eu fiquei realmente aliviada com isso porque nenhum de nós gosta de coisas formais que possam movimentar mais ainda a imprensa. Não precisamos de mais manchetes comentando alguma coisa sobre nós._

Posso interromper- perguntou ele educadamente.

Graças a Merlin! Já estava achando que você estava ficando doente.

É que preciso comentar que a cara dos seus irmãos quando viram aquele diamante foi hilária.

Claro. Agora você vai dizer que eles nunca devem ter visto algo tão valioso na vida, certo? Posso voltar a escrever?

Não...- disse ele ofendido - Eu só ia dizer que acho que eles pensaram que eu ia te pedir em casamento ou algo assim. Devo tê-los assustado pra valer. Foi engraçado, só isso.

É, você deve estar doente.

_Bom... fora o presente da minha mãe, meus irmão não deram nada para o Draco. Não que esperássemos isso, mas Hermione fez questão de dizer que o porta-retrato era pra colocar uma foto de nós dois, o que já é um começo. Eu dei a ele uma daquelas camisas Armani como aquela que eu sujei de geléia um dia desses. Só achei estranho ele não ter reclamado de nada ainda._

E o que você queria que eu dissesse?

Nada...é só que você costuma ir contra tudo. Acho meio surreal você não ter xingado nada e ninguém ainda.

Sinceramente, eu não entendo você Gina. Se reclamo, você fica irritada, se não reclamo, você acha estranho. O que quer que eu faça afinal?

Que seja você. Mesmo que me irrite na maioria das vezes, ainda assim é você.

Isso é um elogio ou devo me sentir ofendido?

Nem um, nem outro. É só que não é normal você não contestar nada que eu disse.

É porque não há o que ser contestado. Não vou dizer que amo sua família e que o sonho da minha vida é passar o natal com eles, mesmo que dessa vez eles não tenham aprontado nada comigo. Eles não são necessários pra minha sobrevivência, tampouco preciso ir até lá novamente. Não me farão falta, acredite. E mesmo que eu tenha relutado em ir, o que vai acontecer novamente se você quiser que eu vá de novo, eu estarei com você lá. Pra mim é o que basta.

Certo! Você está realmente precisando de um tratamento.

_O que achei mais bizarro no dia todo é que Draco não fez nenhuma ofensa a ninguém, nem ficou enchendo o saco para virmos embora. Ficamos a tarde toda n´A Toca então isso deve ter causado algum tipo de distúrbio nele ou algo assim. Ele deve estar com algum problema._

E acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Não adianta. Segundo alguns estudiosos meu único problema é estar apaixonado por você. Não me orgulho disso, sabia?

Ta querendo dizer que é ruim se apaixonar por mim, Malfoy? – perguntou ela afastando-se dele consideravelmente.

Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Weasley.

Não estou fazendo isso. Você acabou de dizer que estar apaixonado por mim é um problema, o que acha que eu vou interpretar?

Droga, Gina! Eu estou aqui, agindo feito um idiota tentando dizer que gosto de você, o que não é fácil, e você vêm com quatro varinhas na mão?

Pois fique sabendo que arranjou o jeito errado de dizer que gosta de mim. É uma pena que tenha feito questão de salientar o quão isso é péssimo.

Você não entendeu nada mesmo garota! Porque tem que ficar pensando sempre o pior de mim.

Por que é assim que você se faz parecer.

Ele ficou estático por alguns minutos. Estava processando a informação. Gina ainda estava impassível, mas teve a impressão de que havia ido longe demais.

Bom saber que é isso que você pensa. - disse ele frio

É...é isso que eu penso. - respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Ótimo!

Ótimo!

Depois disso, ela levantou do chão e saiu do escritório deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

N/A: NÃO ME MATEM! Juro que vou resolver as coisas. Esse foi, de longe, um dos piores capítulos que escrevi na minha vida e isso é alguma coisa, já que houveram váááááááááááááários... Semana que vem tem mais, heheheh. Bjos a todos 

**Miaka-ELA: **Wow! Que show que vc está gostando. As partes do Draco são as que eu mais gosto pq a Gina tá um pouco fora do que eu imagino na fic, já o Draco...bem...digamos que ele usa as frases em sentidos beeeeeeeemmmmm amplos né? Heheheheh. Bjos!

**CarolMalfoyPotter: **SEXO, SEXO, SEXO! Hahahhahahahaha! Pois é, é só assim que eu consigo imaginar o relacionamento desses dois. De outra maneira fica meio impossível, não acha? Química é perfeitamente plausível, hehehe...BjosGina

**C. Malfoy: **Eu só consigo vê-los discordando, sabe? É mto estranho pensar em Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley entrando em consenso, heheheh. De qq maneira, o "romantismo" do Draco virá em breve, aguarde, heheheh...Bjos

**Princesa Chi: **As partes do Draco tb são minhas favoritas. É bem mais fácil de descrever tb, heheheh. Ah, e quanto a parte do natal na época do carnaval, bem...considere que eu escrevi o capítulo em 26 de dezembro...mas só agora o considerei legível, heheheh. Espero que vc esteja gostando. Bjos

**Ellen-Potter: **Que bom que vc comentou! Fiquem bem feliz pelo seu "alô", hehehehe. E a única certeza que eu tive na fic toda ao escrevê-la foi justamente o que vc citou que gostou: AMORINSANIDADE. Bom, né? Bjos!

**Hermione Kinomoto: **Eu adoro o Draco das fics de humor pq eles não são bonzinhos e chatos e melosos. O Draco tem que ser o Malfoy, sabe? Só cede mesmo quando tem uma proposta muuuuuiiiiito interessante por trás, e a Gina é esta proposta, hehehehhehe. Obrigada pelos comentários...Bjos

**Duda Amaral: **Nossa! C citou nos comentários as minhas duas passagens favoritas: a parte do amor insanidade e a parte sobre Paris. Realmente, não sei como saíram da minha cabeça, mas ficaram boas, né (modesta, eu... hehehhe). O Draco tem que ser bem engraçado e charmoso nas fics, senão perde-se o personagem. De meloso e pateta já temos o Harry, hehehe. Ay que horror! Eu ainda amo mto Harry/Gina, eles vão ficar juntos e eu ainda acho eles o melhor shipper do mundo, mas, sem dúvida, escrever D/G é mto melhor! Bjos

**Ana Bya Potter: **A melhor parte de escrever fics e publicílas e ver vcs ansiosos, hehhehe. Nem imagina minha satisfação qndo leio os comentários de pessoas querendo que eu atualize logo. E como sou boazinha (e modesta, claro, hehehe), postei o capítulo hj. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos

PS: Se os travessões não saírem direito, é problema no site. To tentando ajeitar há horas e não funciona aki...


	8. 6º dia

N/A: Oie! Quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que minha vida tem andado um caos nessas ultimas semanas! Nunca pensei que o 3º semestre de psicologia fosse ser tão complicado. Sem contar que minhas amigas andaram passando varios fins de semana la em casa e eu tb tinha varios livros pra ler. nfim, não deu mesmo pra atualizar a fic antes.

Ah, também quero me desculpar por não poder deixar os agradecimentos especiais no final desse capítulo, mas é que, no momento, estou em Cruz Alta, na casa do meu pai, no pc dele e a pagina que eu fiz de agradecimentos está no meu computados, em Porto Alegre. Ou seja, se eu fosse esperar até amanhã de madrugada quando eu voltar pra casa, essa fic nunca mais seria atualizxada. Então vou deixar os agradecimendos pro proximo - e ultimo - capítulo.

Bom, chega de conversa fiada. Esse capítulo é bem curtinho. Considerem um presente de pásca meu pra vcs. Ah, e me presenteiem com reviews, please!

Bjos e boa leitura...

* * *

6º DIA

_Quarta-feira, 26 de dezembro – 23:19_

_Sabem, a melhor coisa depois de uma briga é a reconciliação. Bom, não da maioria das brigas, claro, porque sempre fica aquele clima chato no ar depois que as partes interessadas pedem desculpas. Mas no meu caso e de Gina a coisa sempre foi realmente vantajosa._

Sabe...eu estive pensando...

Nossa! Isso é uma novidade!

...que você anda revelando muitas coisas nessa matéria. Não acha que nossa vida íntima é só nossa não? É meio que invasão de privacidade.

Bom, segundo você, no momento em que aceitamos ter nossa vida relatada nO Pasquim, aceitamos cada invasão de privacidade.

_Sempre foi assim entre nós. Na primeira vez que nos beijamos havíamos discutido sobre o Potter. Sempre o Potter. Mesmo depois de morto continuou interferindo na minha vida._

_Nos encontramos no ministério acidentalmente. Nenhum dos dois ficou feliz em ver o outro e então eu perguntei a ela como estava passando sem seu namoradinho._

Você pegou pesado naquele dia.

Esperava que você já tivesse superado. Faziam três anos já.

Eu vi o Harry morrer, Draco. Nunca vou superar isso. Eu o amava muito.

Por favor, Gina, não me faça vomitar.

_Bom, podem imaginar que ela não gostou nada da brincadeira. Veio até mim e me deu um tapa na cara. Me lembro até hoje dos dedos dela no meu rosto. Não que ela nunca mais tenha me batido, mas aquele tapa foi inesquecível._

Assim vão pensar que você é masoquista.

Eles já pensam. Lembra que todos sabem que moro com você.

Volte a escrever se não quiser levar outro tapa.

_Depois disso, só me lembro de tê-la pressionado contra a parede e a beijado. Como? Não faço idéia. Depois disso ela me deu outro tapa e saiu correndo. Depois de algum tempo a coisa foi invertendo. Eram dois beijos para um tapa, depois os tapas já não existiam e aí, bem...vocês sabem._

Tem certeza que não quer reconsiderar a idéia de relatar esse tipo de coisa?

Absoluta.

_Mas voltando ao dia de hoje..._

_Acordei no sofá. Não me atreveria a aparecer no quarto ontem à noite depois da briga que tivemos. Prezo muito a minha vida, sabem?_

_Passamos a manhã toda sem nos vermos, mas tínhamos que almoçar, portanto, acabamos nos esbarrando na cozinha. Ela estava saindo de lá com um sanduíche (a única coisa que ela sabe fazer) e um copo de suco de abóbora, enquanto eu estava entrando. E lá se foi outra bela camisa._

Aquela camisa era do ano passado mesmo, certo?

Eu gostava daquela camisa.

Bom, eu ia acabar estragando ela de qualquer jeito. Aqueles botões eram complicados de soltar.

Eu realmente gostava daquela camisa.

_Depois de alguns xingamentos desagradáveis que não pretendo relatar aqui, ela acabou me dando mais um tapa na cara. Fazia algum tempo que ela não fazia isso. Nem lembrava mais o quanto a mão dela era pesada._

Você mereceu. Chamou minha mãe de...de...ora, você sabe do que a chamou.

Eu não mandei ela ter sete filhos, mandei?

Draco, não começa. Não quero precisar bater em você de novo.

No fundo, aposto que você está louca de vontade de me dar outro tapa.

E por que eu estaria querendo fazer isso?

Por que você sabe o que acontece depois...

_Como eu não bato em mulher, estava morrendo de raiva dela e, ao mesmo tempo, louco de vontade de beijá-la, foi o que fiz. Depois levei outro tapa, claro, e então a beijei de novo. Não vou permitir que o número de tapas seja maior que o número de beijos, não mesmo!_

_Então acabamos conversando (se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de conversa) e tanto eu quanto ela admitimos (enquanto ela arrebentava os botões do que havia restado da minha camisa) que foi a pior noite dos últimos tempos, essa em que passamos separados, e não queremos que ela se repita._

* * *

REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEWS!


	9. 7º dia

**N/A: Olá a todos! Sei que devem estar querendo me matar pela demora com esse ÚLTIMO capítulo, as aí está ele, e como eu sou boazinha e entendo que vcs não estão afim de ler N/As agora, mais satisfações no final. Aproveitem!**

_7º DIA_

_Quinta-feira, 26 de dezembro – 22:58_

_Gina:_ _Hoje é o último dia em que escreveremos essa matéria. Foi realmente interessante passarmos por essa experiência e esperamos que todos tenham gostado de lê-la._

- Fale por você. Tem idéia de como vai ser embaraçoso depois que tudo isso acabar? – disse Draco 

- Tenho sim. É por isso que vamos para Paris amanhã. 

- Fugir não é uma atitude muito Grifinória. 

- Mas é uma atitude bem Sonserina. Você não tem do que se queixar. 

- Tudo bem, mas agora é minha vez. Combinamos de escrever esse último dia juntos. – comentou ele pegando o caderno. 

_Draco:_ _Acreditando que vocês perderam seu tempo lendo essa idiotice toda, gostaria de ter o prazer de informar que amanhã pela manhã, quando todos estiverem terminando de ler essa porcaria, eu e Gina estaremos chegando em Paris e só voltaremos no final de fevereiro, portanto, qualquer tentativa de algum Weasley de tentar me matar será inútil, já que não informaremos aonde vamos nos hospedar. Detesto decepcioná-los, cunhadinhos, mas é a vida._

- Meus irmãos ficarão uma fera quando souberem que saímos de férias sem avisar. 

- Eu sei. Essa é a parte divertida. 

_Gina:_ _Bom, como amanhã estaremos viajando, hoje passamos o dia fazendo as nossas malas._

- Me dá esse caderno. – disse Draco arrancando os papéis das mãos dela. 

- O que está fazendo? Eu ainda não acabei a minha parte! 

- Já devolvo, ruiva. Só preciso fazer um comentário, não se desespere. _Draco:_ _Ela quis dizer que passamos os dias fazendo as malas DELA._

- Não é verdade! Fizemos as suas e as minhas. 

- Gina, a minha mala foi feita em 10 minutos; a sua, em 10 horas. 

_Gina:_ _Paris é muito fria nessa época do ano. Eu precisava levar roupas quentes e demora pra escolher as melhores e acomodá-las nas malas. Como Draco nunca sente frio, a mala dele não foi tão complicada assim de se fazer. A minha demorou um pouco mais, mas nada que atrase a viagem ou o término dessa matéria._

_Draco:_ _Depois de horas e mais horas de "Draco, o que acha dessa blusa?" e de "Você acha que devo levar esses sapatos" interrompidos por 20 ou 30 minutos de paradas muito necessárias, acabamos as malas lá pelas 20 horas._

- Não que eu queira que você relate o que fizemos durante os intervalos, mas gostaria que você ressaltasse que, se a arrumação da minha mala não fosse interrompida a cada meia hora, terminaríamos bem mais cedo. – disse Gina 

- Bom, só poderei explicitar isso se eu puder dizer o que fizemos, senão ninguém vai entender. 

- Também, as pessoas não precisam entender tudo não é? Não precisa dizer nada. Continue. 

- Terminei minha parte. Agora é a sua vez, Gina. 

_Gina:_ _Pedimos comida chinesa para almoçar. Comida por coruja é a coisa mais incrível que já inventaram. Muito prático mesmo._

_Draco:_ _Sem contar que não corremos o risco da Gina colocar veneno na comida ao invés de molho._

- Aquilo foi sem querer! Aconteceu só uma vez! – argumentou ela 

- E seria a última se eu não tivesse dado falta do meu frasco de poção. 

- A culpa foi sua de deixar ele lá na cozinha. 

- No dia em que eu esqueci, você estava muito ocupada destruindo outra camisa pra me lembrar que eu tinha deixado o frasco lá. 

_Gina:_ _E antes que eu esqueça de dizer, apesar do Draco ter salientado várias vezes que eu não cozinho bem, fiquem sabendo que isso não é verdade... _

- Hem, hem... 

- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse ela levantando as mãos, rendendo-se. 

_...Pelo menos não uma verdade completa. Eu faço ótimos sanduíches e sei fazer brigadeiro também. E é só isso! Eu não faço questão de aprender a cozinhar ou algo assim, não é pra mim, sabem? Quando minha mãe tentava me ensinar eu só fingia estar prestando atenção porque os gêmeos haviam pedido, pois eles precisavam testar as orelhas extensíveis (que são encontradas no Beco Diagonal número noventa e três – Gemialidades Weasley) e mamãe não podia estar olhando. Depois eu era recompensada com vários estoques de kit-mata-aula que eram realmente úteis nas aulas de poções._

- Acho que vou apagar isso. – disse Gina encarando o papel com ar de dúvida. 

- Está maluca? Deve ter sido um dos melhores parágrafos que você já escreveu. 

- Minha mãe vai ficar realmente chateada se souber que eu não prestava atenção nas aulas de culinária. 

- Ela terá que conviver com isso. Minha vez! Vou acabar logo com essa coisa. 

- Por que você tem que escrever a última frase? – indagou ela, revoltada. 

- Porque você escreveu a primeira. Temos que aprender a sermos justos lembra? 

- Acho que fui uma má influência pra você. 

_Draco:_ _Essa matéria vai acabando por aqui. Sei que muitos ainda estão pensando que eu e Gina nunca daremos certo porque somos opostos demais e nos odiamos na maioria do tempo, portanto, não há lógica em estarmos juntos, mas devo dizer (e não esperem que eu repita novamente) que desisti dessa coisa de lógica assim que beijei essa ruivinha pela primeira vez e se eu, Draco Malfoy, desisti de alguma coisa por causa de uma garota, não há porque o resto da humanidade tentar pensar racionalmente diante dessa coisa que chamam de amor._ _Mas se quiserem um conselho realmente bom, só posso dizer que seria muito positivo nunca esquecer veneno na cozinha e comprar camisas com velcro._

- Fim. Agora você manda isso pra Luna e tente começar a escrever sobre política, pobreza ou qualquer outra coisa que não possa fazer com que tentem nos matar. Gina? Hey? Tem alguém me ouvindo aí? 

- Obrigada. – disse ela com os olhos marejados. 

- Pelo que? – perguntou ele sem entender. 

- Por existir. 

- Sei que minha existência é algo incrivelmente emocionante, mas você não precisa chorar. Você não chora, lembra? 

- Você mesmo falou que não se pensa racionalmente nessas situações. – ela parecia realmente comovida. 

- Olha Gina...não era pra você ficar assim. É só uma matéria e... 

-Shhhhhhhhh. – então ela jogou o caderno para longe e o beijou por um longo tempo. – Eu te amo.

N/A: Oi de novo! Bem, esse foi o final da fic. Espero que tenham gostado e que não tentem me matar se ficaram extremamente insatisfeitos.

**Bom, queria, primeiramente, agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram e ajudaram dando sugestões para que esta fic fosse escrita. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas minha vida está uma loucura e eu estava querendo responder aos comentários como deveria, mas meu pc surtou várias vezes, de maneira que achei que vcs ficariam mais bravos com a demora da publicação do que com a falta de agradecimentos especiais, certo?**

**Adoraria me comunicar com quem quiser falar comigo. Meu MSN é de agradecer a minha beta reader, Liége Jorgens, minha grande amiga sem a qual nada disso seria possível.**

**E, por último, mas não menos importante, MANDEM REVIEWS, ok?**

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos. Amo vcs!**

**Bjos**

**Pati Mello**


End file.
